


Сказка для маленькой принцессы

by Mariuelle



Series: Kingslove [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Harry Hart Lives, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А ещё Эггзи рассказывает сестрёнке сказки. Разумеется, про принцессу - какая маленькая девочка откажется от красивой и доброй истории про короны, нарядные платья и безмятежную жизнь во дворце? - и, разумеется, принцессу зовут Молли. Конечно же, у Молли есть прекрасный замок, верные друзья-зверушки и целый гардероб нарядных платьев. Только вот в рыцарях в замке недостаток. Рыцарь у Молли всего один. Эггзи упрямо утверждает, что имя его - Гарри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка для маленькой принцессы

Молли искренне считает, что ей - за какие-то совершенно неведомые заслуги - достался самый лучший в мире брат. 

Она уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы бегать с соседскими мальчишками в парк, где в палатке с фокусами и чудесами всевозможной яркости и красочности притаилась лотерейная машинка. После бесчисленного множества предпринятых попыток выиграть, безнадёжного звона монет, исчезающих в проворных руках бородатого хозяина палатки с вечной - словно прилипшей к одутловатому лицу - улыбочкой, целого моря выплаканных от злого бессилия слёз - после всего этого Молли уже известна горькая правда жизни. Для того, чтобы выиграть какой-нибудь злосчастный леденец в лотерее, нужно обладать необычайной удачей. Но девочка не жалуется. Леденцы - целую-целую гору - ей обещал купить брат. Самый лучший во всём огромном мире брат. Значит, однажды ей всё-таки повезло в какой-то странной лотерее. В той, где на полочках в огромной палатке вместо липких конфет из дешёвого сиропа и страшных плюшевых медведей с бестолково выпученными - как у того жуткого, почти забытого уже человека, которого Молли не может заставить себя назвать папой, - стеклянными глазами сидят в терпеливом ожидании старшие братья.

Эггзи идеален в глазах Молли. Он приносит ей какие-то странные шоколадки, завёрнутые в вычурные разноцветные фантики, - мама всякий раз неверяще ахает и бормочет что-то про большие деньги. Его обожают все мальчишки в их дворе, а страшный и ворчливый старичок Шон, каждое утро сердито пихающий в руки прохожим газеты, в ответ на вежливый кивок "юного мистера Анвина" услужливо выдавливает из себя неуклюжий оскал, а если Молли выходит гулять с братом, неуклюже суёт в ладони девочке горсть слипшихся тыквенных семечек. Молли не понимает, почему семечки именно тыквенные - они же безвкусные, и их сложно чистить, как можно не знать таких простых вещей? - от старика Шона противно пахнет рыбой, дешёвыми сигарами и густой типографской краской, и руки у него трясутся мелко, словно ему постоянно холодно, но, заставляя прочих прохожих шарахаться, он радуется, как ребёнок, завидев Эггзи. А это о чём-то да говорит. 

У Эггзи в стёклах очков живёт смешной лысый человечек. Молли как-то уносит у брата аксессуар, надевает на нос - очки слишком большие, всё время сваливаются, дужка давит на переносицу, в них неловко и неудобно. А из стёкол на неё недовольно смотрит мужчина с круглой блестящей, как начищенная кастрюля, лысиной. Он маленький - в три раза меньше Молли - и чашка с чаем у него в руках как будто из кукольного набора.

\- Это ещё что? - гневно насупив брови, грохочет лысый крошка, а в следующий миг очки с носа девочки бесцеремонно сдёргивают.

У Эггзи дрожат пальцы, и голос сипит, когда он смущённо бормочет в пространство:  
\- Простите, Мерлин, это больше не повторится. Простите, простите...

У Эггзи тёплые сильные руки. Когда он шутливо подкидывает Молли к потолку при встрече, ей ничуточки не страшно. Эггзи поймает, Эггзи не отпустит. 

Эггзи, кажется, умеет говорить на собачьем языке. Во всяком случае у Молли ни разу ещё не получилось так мастерски и с невероятным знанием дела передразнить лай ДжейБи.

\- Он рад тебя видеть, - с потрясающей серьёзностью переводит лай мопсика Эггзи. - Рад видеть свою маленькую принцессу.

Эггзи всё время зовёт Молли маленькой принцессой учит делать реверансы и танцевать - это чтобы на балу не опростоволоситься. Молли, правда, пока не может дотянуться до плеч брат, поэтому Эггзи вальсирует сам, по всей гостиной, бережно держа сестрёнку на руках.

А ещё Эггзи рассказывает ей сказки. Разумеется, про принцессу - какая маленькая девочка откажется от красивой и доброй истории про короны, нарядные платья и безмятежную жизнь во дворце? - и, разумеется, принцессу зовут Молли. И волосы у неё золотые, как спелые колосья на полях, нежные, как пушистые шёлковые облака; и щёчки румяные, бархатистые, как сочные персики; и губки - вишни, и зубки - жемчужинки. Всё по сказочным правилам. Конечно же, у принцессы Молли есть великолепный замок, находящийся в равной удалённости от неприступных гор, вечнозелёных лесов и сапфирового моря. Принцессу Молли обожают лесные зверушки: мышки-шалунишки доверчиво забираются на её ласковые ладошки, озорные белочки заплетают по утрам гладкие косы, а верный пёс ДжейБи терпеливо носит в зубах подол пышного платья. Только вот в рыцарях в замке недостаток. Рыцарь у Молли всего один, но стоит он тысячи самых натренированных старичков с маленькими глазами и смешной одеждой, состоящей из чёрных покрывал - мама говорит, что они называются ниндзя. Эггзи упрямо утверждает, что имя рыцаря - Гарри. 

***  
От сказки к сказке рыцарь Гарри становится всё более желанным гостем. Молли уже не представляет без него ни единой истории. Гарри теперь - полноправный хранитель и самый верный символ её маленького волшебного мира.

Эггзи с каждой новой сказкой дополняет портрет Гарри деталями. Сперва скупо, потом всё больше входя во вкус.Так Молли узнаёт, что её великолепный рыцарь всегда одет с иголочки - должно быть костюмы ему шьют в том ателье, где по рассказам мамы работает сам Эггзи, ибо где ещё найдёшь такое качество, - не расстаётся с зонтом и держится со статью Королевы Британии. Он темноволос, а глаза его Эггзи расписывает с таким печальным восхищением, словно видит там уменьшенную панораму звёздного неба, по меньшей мере. Молли, правда, сразу же забывает половину красочных фраз, но общее впечатление остаётся.

Какой же рыцарь без заклятого врага? Деятельная Молли разворачивает целую кампанию по разработке блистательных злодеев, способных, впрочем, впоследствии признать все свои ошибки и усердно работать во благо Родины, искупая былые грехи. В журнале, который читает за завтраком Эггзи, девочка находит портрет темнокожего мужчины в смешной бейсболке. Надпись над фотографией - Молли читает медленно, по слогам - гласит, что "злодей-мультимиллиардер Ричмонд Валентайн повержен". Молли плохо понимает значение слова "мультимиллиардер" - должно быть это что-то, связанное с мультфильмами и деньгами одновременно, нечто вроде жадного Скруджа МакДака, - но имя Валентайн ей нравится. Звучное и выглядит как хорошая маскировка. Так и не скажешь сразу, что злодей. Валентайн на цветной глянцевой фотографии скалится нестерпимо белыми зубами, белки глаз у него алые от полопавшихся сосудов, и Молли, испугавшись, переворачивает журнал вниз обложкой. Вот он, злодей, достойный обитать в её сказочном мире.

Именем Валентайна Молли называет дракона. Просто потому что рыцарь Гарри в её воображении насмешливо фыркает на неуклюжего старика в бейсболке и отказывается воспринимать его всерьёз и сражаться. Дракон по имени Валентайн чёрный и блестящий, дышит огнём и льдом - в зависимости от настроения - тяжело переступает с одной каменной лапы на другую, угрожающе расправляет кожистые крылья, и Гарри одобрительно кивает.

Но Эггзи идея не нравится. Он выглядит уставшим и грустным, как никогда раньше, когда садится перед сестрёнкой на корточки и объясняет глухо, что Валентайн не достоин жить в памяти людей, а тем более в сказках. Молли честно старается не расстроиться слишком сильно, пока Эггзи переименовывает дракона в Килгарру - девочке даже не выговорить, сплошные рычащие звуки, - а злодея называет Дракулой. У него неестественно белое, словно испачканное сахарной пудрой, лицо, длинные острые зубы, алый плащ модного фасона и давно не стриженные крючковатые ногти. От Дракулы веет каким-то другим, чужим и непонятным миром, но Эггзи, сконфуженный грустным лицом сестры, торопливо расписывает похищение принцессы Молли зубастым злодеем, её дальнейшее заточение в сыром подземелье, и девочка понемногу оттаивает. Тем более, что рыцарь Гарри, перехватив поудобнее неизменный зонт, уже отправляется на помощь.

***  
Мало-помалу сказка обзаводится новыми персонажами. Волшебный мир расширяется, и бродить по изумрудным лесам в гордом одиночестве уже не представляется маленькой принцессе Молли такой уж заманчивой идеей. Поэтому в замке, недоумённо оглядываясь по сторонам и с детским интересом рассматривая красочные витражи, резную мебель и мраморные колонны, появляются фрейлина Рокси и принц Эггзи. Рокси одевается лучше всех в королевстве - красивее наряды, пожалуй, только у самой маленькой принцессы - а ещё она очень умна и постоянно таскает в руках тонну книжек. Обязательно с картинками. Молли как-то предлагает принцу Эггзи жениться на Рокси, но тот отшучивается, говоря, что ему пока хватает одной капризной принцесски на шее. Самому Эггзи отводится роль старшего брата принцессы Молли, и его обязанности довольно значительны: охранять сестру, когда рыцарь Гарри находится на задании, готовить блинчики с джемом на завтрак, играть с принцессой в кукол. И пожалуй, выгуливать ДжейБи.

Молли находит однажды вопиющую несправедливость в сценариях сказок брата. Принцессу похищают за одну историю, по меньшей мере, раза два, уносят в подземелья различной темноты и сырости, бросают одну в ночном - обязательно ночном, это же правило любой сказки! - лесу. А принц Эггзи стабильно остаётся дома, в безопасности и тепле, и только льёт горькие слёзы, волнуясь за Молли.

\- Так не пойдёт, - заявляет как-то раз девочка. - Почему тебя никогда не похищают? Я уверена, рыцарь Гарри спасёт тебя так же легко, как меня.

Эггзи отчего-то заливается густой краской, ерошит смущённо волосы и старательно переводит тему. Но Молли умеет добиваться своего, и в следующей сказке, Эггзи уносит показательно вздыхающий, недовольный таким неожиданным поворотом сюжета Дракула, а маленькая принцесса и рыцарь Гарри под звуки боевого марша отправляются спасать непутёвого принца.

После этой сказки Эггзи долго не появляется дома. Расстроенная, не знающая, чем себя занять мама насчитывает три дня, а у Молли, поминутно бегающей к висящему на холодильнике календарю, получаются все десять.

В эти пасмурные тревожные вечера сказки девочке рассказывает мама. Она относится к своей принцессе без должного почтения и называет почему-то малышкой Эм. Молли не уверена, что это смешное имя подходит особе королевского рода, но не спорит. Пусть себе мама развлекается. В одном они не могут прийти к согласию. В процессе чтения сказки маленькая принцесса упрямо переименовывает Аврору в Молли, а принца Чарминга - в рыцаря Гарри.

\- Но почему, дорогая? - удивляется мама. - Принца всегда звали Чарминг, тебе же так нравилась эта сказка... 

Молли мотает головой, упирается, как молодой недовольный бычок, а потом не выдерживает, рыдает в плечо матери, пока та судорожно прижимает её к груди дрожащими руками.  
А позже, уже засыпая, - смыкать веки, совершенно распухшие от солёных слёз, больно и неприятно, и губы всё ещё горько кривятся сами по себе, непроизвольно - Молли никак не может сообразить, откуда в маминой постели взяться дождю.

Эггзи возвращается на третий день поздно вечером, волоча за собой зонт, крепко обнимает мать, буквально повисая на её шее и - даже не раздеваясь - падает в постель. Следом за Эггзи порог перешагивает девушка, тоненькая, как спичка, длинноволосая, большеглазая и серьёзная. Она представляется Роксаной Мортон - "но лучше просто Рокси, Мишель" - и спокойно проходит в комнату Эггзи, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Молли, не замеченная никем, сидит за бельевым комодом и вслушивается в тихий разговор брата и его подруги. Они, к удивлению девочки, не говорят ни слова из тех романтичных глупостей, которые постоянно попадаются в ярких сериалах матери, не бросаются друг другу на шею с восторженными воплями, и Молли окончательно отказывается от идеи женить принца Эггзи на фрейлине Рокси. Вместо сказочных слов о любви она слышит произнесённые твёрдым шёпотом страшные слова "зло", "убийство" и - это звучит совсем пугающе - "похищение".  
Когда Рокси уходит, крепко, по-мальчишески обняв на прощание Эггзи, Молли, всхлипывая, выбирается из угла, забирается в кровать брата и прижимается к его тёплому боку.

\- Я больше не хочу, чтобы принца Эггзи похищали в сказках. Неужели рыцарь Гарри не мог спасти тебя чуть-чуть пораньше? Мы с мамой так волновались, - бормочет девочка сквозь слёзы, и Эггзи с тихим смешком прижимает её к себе, перебирает волосы, нежно целует в мокрые щёки. 

В новой его сказке никого не похищают, не уносят в тёмные пещеры и не скармливают летучим мышам. У принцессы званый ужин, столы ломятся от яств, и в воздухе разносятся отзвуки чудных мелодий. Фрейлина Рокси ведёт светскую беседу с королевой Мишель, весело шелестящей складками шёлкового воздушного платья. Рыцарь Гарри приносит шоколадный торт, по всем правилам этикета раскланивается перед принцессой и заставляет сконфуженного Дракулу извиняться перед Эггзи миллион раз. Молли не знает, сколько это, миллион, но уж точно больше десяти, так что после одиннадцатого раза глаза юного принца, устремлённые на рыцаря Гарри, начинают светиться, как звёзды на ночном небе.

Сонная, пригревшаяся под боком Эггзи принцесса Молли совершенно счастлива. В эту ночь дождь прекращается, и круглая сытая луна благосклонно кивает, заглядывая в окна спящего замка.

***  
Молли находит на столе Эггзи фотографию. Рамка у портрета белоснежная, как едва выпавший снег. С карточки удивлённой маленькой принцессе со сдержанным весельем кивает никто иной, как сам рыцарь Гарри. И у него действительно есть зонт - острый, чёрный и гладкий - и очки сидят на носу, как влитые.  
Молли любуется фотографией долго, подушечками пальцев гладит рамку и даже заводит с рыцарем светскую беседу о погоде, маминых котлетах из курицы и ДжейБи, который в очередной раз погрыз галстук брата. Эггзи появляется за её спиной незаметно, как тень, присаживается рядом на корточки и кладёт свою большую надёжную ладонь на рамку, поверх пальчиков сестры.

\- Привет, Гарри, - говорит он тихо и нежно. - Смотрю, наша принцесса нашла твой маленький дом. Не утомила она ещё тебя своей болтовнёй?

Молли косится на брата возмущённо. Конечно нет, рыцарь с фотографии только рад её обществу, правда, Гарри? Рыцарь сурово кивает головой, и прядь волос выбилась у него из причёски, и улыбка становится чуть более нежной. Эггзи трёт пальцами глаза и шумно шмыгает носом:  
\- Порядок, принцесса. Ты его совершенно очаровала, кажется.

Теперь они слушают сказки Эггзи втроём: Молли, ДжейБи и рыцарь Гарри. Гарри грациозно облокачивается на рамку фотографии, кивает благосклонно и крепче сжимает рукой зонт на самых страшных моментах историй. Фотография всё же стоит ближе к Эггзи - брат иногда бездумно тянется к ней, касается рукой гладкой рамки - но Молли не обижается.  
Это же Эггзи придумал рыцаря Гарри, значит, тот принадлежит ему в большей мере, нежели самой маленькой принцессе. К тому же вдвоём им, наверное, весело, есть о чём поболтать. Мальчишки, что с них взять.

***  
Сказка врывается в жизнь как раз в тот момент, когда Молли собирается сорвать с холодильника старый календарь и заменить его новым. Новый календарь ей подарил щербато улыбающийся старик Шон, и девочка искренне надеется, что густой запах семечек, кислой капусты и типографской краски скоро выветрится. С отрывного листа радостно улыбаются кривовато нарисованные обезьянки, танцуют, взявшись за руки. Молли вешает календарь на стену, делает перед обезьянками шутливый книксен и хлопает в ладошки.

Именно в этот момент - по закону всех сказок - раздаётся звонок в дверь.

Разумеется, Молли спрашивает, кто пришёл, но больше для подстраховки, потому что тянет дверь на себя, не дожидаясь ответа. И ахает изумлённо, сразу узнав того, кто стоит на пороге.

У неожиданного гостя зонтик в тонких длинных пальцах, ботинки блестят столь ярко, что даже слезятся глаза, а костюм выглядит так, словно только что снят с манекена. И конечно же, конечно, эта непослушная бархатистая прядь выбивается из причёски.  
Молли смотрит на оживший образ из сказки с немым восхищением и даже забывает присесть в реверансе. Спохватившись, путается в ногах и смеётся смущённо. 

Гость ласково улыбается и тонкими светлыми губами, и ясными понимающими глазами одновременно, берёт крошечную ладошку Молли в свою, большую и крепкую, и - о все феи-крёстные и сказочные эльфы! - галантно целует пальцы девочки:  
\- Добрый вечер, юная леди.

\- Принцесса, - вместо спокойной, выдержанной речи у Молли вырывается какой-то жалкий писк, и она сама собой недовольна. - Принцесса Молли.

Гость смеётся и опускает белую красивую ладонь на волосы девочки:  
\- Ах Ваше Высочество, простите меня! Как я мог не узнать вас сразу!

\- А вот я вас узнала, - принцесса Молли смелеет и улыбается уже шире. Гость смотрит на её улыбку чересчур внимательно и моргает неловко. - Мы с вами уже знакомы. В моей сказке. Ну, вообще-то это сказка Эггзи...

\- Эггзи? - гость вздрагивает, оглядывается, и в глазах его вспыхивает и рассыпается ярким салютом что-то пронзительное, то, что Молли в силу возраста ещё слишком трудно истолковать. - Я хотел бы его видеть, Ваше Высочество... 

\- Конечно, пройдёмте со мной, - Молли наконец удаётся этот глупый книксен, и - удовлетворённая собственным знанием манер - она уже бесцеремонно тащит незнакомца в кухню, где Эггзи, мурлыча себе под нос какую-то прилипчивую песенку, готовит ужин.

\- Эггзи, Эггзи! - кричит девочка с порога, а гость чуть отстаёт, пригибается, чтобы не удариться головой о низко прибитую полку. - К нам пришёл твой рыцарь Гарри!

Эггзи оборачивается так резко, словно готов сию же секунду обратиться в вихрь, и чашка - на гладком боку нарисована большая золотистая корона, и Молли почти уверена, что посуду с такой картинкой они не покупали, - падает из его рук, разлетаясь на тысячу самых мелких и самых острых осколков.

Рыцарь Гарри наконец преодолевает порог кухни, и взгляд под очками у него такой потерянный, словно он опоздал в пещеру Дракулы, и летучие мыши, облизываясь довольно, всё-таки съели свою жертву:  
\- Привет, Эггзи...

Эггзи, кажется, перестаёт дышать и судорожно пытается вновь научиться , и глаза у него блестят подозрительно сухо и горячо, как у ДжейБи, когда он наглотался холодного снега и валялся всю неделю на подстилке в углу, хрипел, сопел и смотрел жалобно.

\- Гарри?.. Какого чёрта..? Нет, правда! Гарри... 

Маленькая принцесса Молли со всей возможной важностью собирается провести с мамой серьёзный разговор. Потому что та, наверное, читала сыну в детстве совершенно неправильные сказки. Уж Молли точно знает, что ни в одном финале великого множества волшебных историй лапша, предназначенная для семейного ужина, не вырывается, возмущённо бурча, из пыхтящей на плите кастрюли, а принцы не плачут в крепких объятиях своих верных рыцарей.

Но такой конец сказки маленькой принцессе тоже нравится.

**Author's Note:**

> Я взяла на себя смелость придумать имя для сестрёнки Эггзи.  
> В моей вселенной её будут звать Молли. Маленькая принцесса Молли.  
> ________________  
> Да, Гарри, разумеется, уполз. Неужели кто-то сомневался?)


End file.
